The abundance of information generated in today's computer world is ever-increasing. Databases and spreadsheet programs assist in storing and entering data in a variety of categories. Data analysis typically utilizes some form of graphical displays of stored data. Most graphical displays represent either discrete time intervals, or a summary of chosen data from multiple time intervals.
Charts of discrete time intervals are, by nature, mere snapshots of data. These chart displays of historical data are thus difficult to view and understand in order to see trends in the data. Further, a series of related charts that display similar data but vary by some criterion, e.g., days, are tedious to view, especially when there are large numbers of them. Even if the charts are displayed across a desktop, there is no way to see the correlation among them easily, and if viewed consecutively, such as in a slide show, the display is normally choppy and difficult to control. Thus, viewers are required to remember information from each static chart/display over a large number of charts. Such requirements result in a less intuitive method of display. Summary displays are somewhat more intuitive than individual static displays. However, as summary charts, they do not usually provide the level of detail that individual static charts provide.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for allowing a dynamic display of data with a sufficient level of detail and a more intuitive presentation to allow substantially instant recognition of trends. The present invention addresses such a need.